Back again.
by Suzume Aki
Summary: Sequel to "All I want is you". The gang is off to Misao's house. Little Kiyone tagging along, truth or dare in the night, snicker. Please review.


"Ma, where are we going again?" Kiyone whined. Her eyes were like Kauru's and her hair color was from Kenshin which was long and tied into the kind of bow Misao has.  
  
"Kiyone-chan, we're visiting your aunt Misao and Uncle Aoshi, remember?" Kauru sighed, it was the fifth time she asked. They were travelling by train. Kiyone was so excited and Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame were coming too, Kauru sat down beside Kenshin who smiled at her. Kiyone's first trip.  
  
"Sano, stop you belly-aching and act like a damn man!" Megumi yelled at Sano who was hugging his knees and shivering.  
  
"I hate trains! I hate this damn train!" He yelled back as Kiyone giggled at him. Megumi steeled herself ans sighed. This was going to be a long trip. During the trip, Kiyone became restless and wanted to find out how the train moves. So, when everyone was sleeping, she hopped off her seat and started to look around. She found some coal and hid it at her pocket. The conducter soon noticed her and dragged her back. Kuaur scolded her. She soon founf out that the coal could right on her hand. She grinned ear to ear and waited until everyone was asleep, she drew a fox lady on Sano's chin. When Sano and Megumi wolk up, Megumi burst to laughter and Sano exploded another scolding coming from her mom was what Kiyone got.  
  
"This is too stressfull, Kiyone's always getting to mischief." Kauru sighed. Kenshin nodded and put Kiyone back on her seat who was throwing stuff outside the window.   
  
"Tsubame-chan, Tsubame-chan, let's play!" She said cheerfully, clapping her hands and stepping on Yahiko's foot. Yahiko growled and moved away as Tsubame giggled. Tsubame was Kiyone's idol. Kiyone always looked up to her as sort of as a big sister and to Yahiko as a big wimp who uses bokkens for feather dusters. Soon, the train stopped and the Kenshin-gumi came down to meet Misao who looked like she hadn't changed a bit.   
  
"Oh, is this Kiyone-chan? You're right, she's soooo big, last time I saw you, you were only a tiny baby!" Misao said cheerfully, hugging Kiyone. Kiyone smiled mischiefly and clapped her hands.  
  
"You know, Misao, she has your attitude." Yahiko growled. Kiyone got down and stepped on his foot once more.  
  
"Yare yare! Gomen Nasai, Yahiko-chan, didn't mean too." Kiyone said grinning as Misao saw her attitude right away.  
  
"Weasel...what's for dinner?" Sano groaned, pointing to his tummy and Megumi bopped him one more time.  
  
Misao frowned. "Aoshi and the others are at the house, Jiiya left last month to find a 'girl of his dreams' bah. The other guys left too, Omasu went looking for Kenshin's 'master' and the only one left is Aoshi, Sae and me." She ecplained.  
  
"Cool..." Kiyone said, noticing Misao's kunai.  
  
"You mean these?" Misao said, taking one of her Kunai out. "Wanna see me practice?" Kiyone jumped up and down and Misao eyes at Sano who started panicking.  
  
"No, no! She's going to use me for target practice again!" Sano yelled as he ducked and avoided a kunai.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, I'll take acer of you while your hurt." Megumi laughed with fox ears and hohohos. Misao stopped.  
  
"Never mind you, let's get going." She said, leading the way to her home. On the way, Kiyone was dozing off while bieng carried by Tsubame who was talking with Yahiko. Sano was too angry at Misao and was getting scolded by Megumi, Kauru was chatting with Misao and Kenshin was just walking along.  
  
"Sae will be soo happy to see you all, she wanted to see Kiyone!" Misao said happilly. Kauru's mouth turned to a wide smile. Sae, sister of Tae, the one who brought her all those yummy goodies.  
  
"How about Aoshi?"  
  
"Still the same icy man." Misao sighed. They came upon the house and entered, Sae was eating tea and crackers by the table near the entrance.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kauru!" She smiled and stood up, clapping her hands and repeating about everything Misao said when she saw Kiyone. Kiyone shrugged and took some crackers. Everyone else sat down to talk, Sae handing out the tea and crackers. Kiyone muched on it sooo fast.  
  
"Where's Icicle?" Sano asked, moving his eyes about.  
  
"Meditating in the temple." Sae said.  
  
"Who's 'icicle'?" Kiyone asked, sitting on Misao's lap.  
  
"Some frozen guy Misao loves." Sano answered, making his statement simple, kunais came again.  
  
"He's your uncle Aoshi, Sano, shut up." Kauru said and ordered Megumi to beat him up which Megumi did.  
  
"Maaa.... I'll go visit him." Kenshin said and got up to go to Aoshi.  
  
********  
  
"Aoshi, why don't you go to your house? Everyone's there." Kenshin asked as he entered the temple where Aoshi was meditating. Aoshi nodded and walked outside with Kenshin, putting on his trench coat.  
  
"Himura, how is Kiyone doind?" Aoshi asked silently.  
  
"She's fine! She's turning four in a month." Kenshin said, proud of his daughter. Aoshi nodded.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao said when Aoshi and Kenshin came in. Aoshi nodded to her and took a seat. Kiyone walked up to him.  
  
"Are you Uncle Icicle?" She asked, surprised, Aoshi gave her a wierd look. Kauru had a nervous face and punched Sano for what he thought Kiyone, Sano and Yahiko just kept on laughing.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Aoshi-sama, Sano thought her that." Misao said, hiding a giggle as Aoshi satered daggers at Sano.  
  
"No, he's you're Uncle Aoshi." Kenshin told Kiyone who giggled and played with Aoshi's trench coat collar.  
  
********  
  
It was now night time, the girls slept in one room with the boys in another. Kiyone yawned and stretched in her futon then fell asleep.  
  
"Okay, girls. Want to play truth or dare?" Sae asked in the darkness, they just faked sleep so Kiyone would fall asleep. Misao got a grin and nodded.   
  
"How do you play the game?" Tsubame asked.  
  
"You see, Tsubame-chan. Somebody starts asking a person truth or dare. If she answers truth, she has to truthfully answer a question no matter how personal. If they answer dare, they have to do what ever the person who asked wishes. Then, after she chose truth or dare, she can choose another person." Megumi explained as Tsubame listened carefully.  
  
"I'll go first." Misao grinned ear to ear and turned to Kuaru. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll take chances, dare." Kauru answered. Misao grinned more, trying to think of a good dare.  
  
"How about, you cook for us tommorow morning?" Misao asked as a background of Sae, Megumi and Tsubame groans at Misao's dare, she was certainly trying to get back to Sano and make him eat the disgusting stuff.  
  
"Sure, Misao-chan, is that all?" Kauru said hapilly. Misao nodded and was rewarded a pinch from Sae.  
  
"Okay, Tsubame, truth or dare?" Kauru asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
Kauru looked about. "When was your first kiss?"  
  
Tsubame blushed. "Do I have to answer that?"  
  
Sae nodded.  
  
"When Yahiko and I went fishing in the lake." Said Tsubame who blushed furiously, the other girls giggled.  
  
Tsubame brushed her embarrasment off and turned to Sae. "Sae-san, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Megumi whispered in her ear "ask her to cook tomorrow instead off Kauru."   
  
"Can you please sing for us?" Tsubame asked. Everyone stared at Sae who coughed a bit then began singing. It was a nice song, Sae certainly had a voice. Then, Sae turned to Megumi and asked her truth or dare.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What do you think of Sano?" Said Sae, giving a sly grin.  
  
"He's a no good freak who does nothing than brag, bet and eat at the akabeko." She said, 'humphing'. Misao frowned, she knew they had something going.  
  
"Misao, truth or dare?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Dare...." Misao answered.  
  
"Seduce Aoshi."  
  
"Come again?" Misao said, her heart beat rising.  
  
"I said, seduce icicle." Megumi repeated, pointing outside, footsteps were heard, it was Aoshi was getting a drink. Misao shook her head.  
  
"Come on, were not asking you to sleep with the guy, just even a tiny kiss." Kauru whined. Misao still shook her head.  
  
"Misao, this is truth or dare!" Sae complained. Misao shrugged and finally agreed after alot of persuading. They crept outside and hid, Sae pushed Misao forward. Misao sighed and walked towards Aoshi.  
  
"Misao! It's late, what are you doing her?" Aoshi asked, angry at the fact.   
  
"Sssh.." Misao whispered and drew a finger at his chin. Aoshi's heartbeat went faster. She traced her finger on his lip. Aoshi's eyes narrowed. She kissed him, long. Aoshi's eyes widened and Misao broke out, Aoshi hiding a smile.  
  
"Goodnight, Aoshi-sama." Misao said, smiling. She went back to the room and the other girls followed tiptoeing. They came inside, Misao sitting on the bed with a wide grin.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Sae commented. Megumi grinned and Kauru clapped her hand. Tsubame blushed. Misao's grin grew larger.  
  
"Goodnight." Misao repeated and threw the blanket over her and went to sleep immidietly.  
  
********  
  
"Nooo, you meen Jo-chan's cooking?" Sano whined in the morning as Kauru slapped him.  
  
"Let's eat out." Yahiko whispered to Sano. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Kauru-dono cooks well now, you know, she's been cooking all the food in the dojo recently." He told them as Sano and Yahiko cheered. Yup, Kauru was getting better, the food that morning was delicous. Kiyone jumped up and down, eating her food.  
  
"Stop that, I'm getting dizzy." Misao told Kiyone, Aoshi giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"We're leaving in two days, okay, Misao chan?" Kauru told Misao and Misao nodded.  
  
"Let's celebrate! First time busu made a decent meal!" Yahiko yelled. Tsubame told him to calm down.  
  
"Amen." Sano whispered to Yahiko.  
  
********  
  
Two days later, the gang leaving again.  
  
"Bye bye, Auntie Misao!" Kiyone waved from inside the train. The train started to move and Sano waved a fishbone outside the window to let her know it was him. Megumi yelled at him to stop it.  
  
"Well, were going back to the dojo now." Kauru sighed. Kiyone whined, wanting to stay longer.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's all. This fic is a sequel to "all I want is you". Yup. Somebody e-mailed me and told me to make a sequel. Hope you all liked it. I got writer's block so I coudn't write a better ending. AAARGH!!  
  
  
  
~Suzume Aki a.k.a. Saki  
  



End file.
